The Clubroom
by Rey129
Summary: In high school, there are many clubs. At this one, there is one Crime and Investigation Club made up of detectives and one thief. With Shinichi as president and Kaito as his vice, our favorite boys are all together in a club, how does the club fare?


AN: Yo! Nice to see you all. This is just a quick little thing I made. This actually came up from a chat I had with Sweetly-Sour94 when she mentioned how much my club president and vice president reminded her of Shinichi and Kaito, and we joked about how funny that would be. Actually, a couple of lines are from her! This one's to you, Sweety, and hopefully the warmth I sent will come with it!

* * *

The bell rang through out the school. Teachers quickly ended their lesson, though none as fast as Tanaka*-sensei. Don't get me wrong, she loved her class, and who couldn't; all the students were friendly and intelligent, some even more so than her, and each day was entertaining. Yet there in lies the problem.

You see, the reason for said entertainment was one student: Kuroba Kaito.

The boy was smart, a pure genius, especially in magic, so much that he could solve problems that even Tanaka-sensei had trouble with, all while somehow switching everyone's uniforms to that of the other gender, as well as dying Hakuba-kun**, Hatori-kun, and Kudo-kun's hair pink, yellow, and green respectively. This earned several cries of shock, as well as three very pissed off detectives, and a mop chase from a very annoyed Nakamori Aoko. Oddly enough, the only ones that had not had their clothes switched were Koizumi-san** and Miyano-san.

Almost the entire class shortly followed suit after their teacher. While yes, Kaito's antic's were quite entertaining, that was only when you weren't on the receiving end, and sadly, Kaito had been very bored that day. A very bored Kaito spelt hell for the entire class.

Shinichi envied the other students. They only had to put up with the magician's antics during school hours. Instead, he had to live with him everyday. Don't get him wrong, he loves his cousin, it's just that his antics get old, fast, especially when you're in the same class as him, and hunt down his alter ego at night as he taunted you. Yes, Shinichi knew full well Kaito's nightly antics, but he wouldn't confront his cousin, not over something he had no proof of.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito called, throwing his arms over Shinichi's shoulders. Shinichi barely seemed to notice, just shifted his weight to accommodate his cousin. "You ready for club? Come one, we'll be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, will you calm down, the club is not going to suddenly disappear if we are just a couple of minutes late. Or will it?" Shinichi commented, raising his eyebrow and sending a look at his cousin. Kaito just grinned in response. Shinichi just sighed and went back to gathering his books. Just as he finished up, the rest of the students who stayed were all gathered around. Ran was smiling and chatting with Aoko as Shiho and Akako occasionally added in comments. Hattori was managing to hold two different arguments, one with Kazuha, the other with Hakuba, though that wasn't too hard, as Hakuba was mainly ignoring the tanned boy. Sonoko was there to add her annoying voice to the group by arguing with Kaito over their shared 'idol' who, once again, had a heist coming up.

The group continued to talk until they all made it to where everyone went off on their own. Akako, Aoko, and Sonoko turned to go home, all with their own reasons for going home, though for Akako and Sonoko, it mainly was just not wanting to be roped into a club. Ah, another reason to be envious of the two. Kazuha and Ran both went to the locker rooms to get changed for their respective clubs, leaving the boys and Shiho to go off to their club, which of course none particularly looked all that forward to, minus the cynical scientist.

All the teens managed to miraculously make it to the clubroom without any alterations to their appearance, well, anymore than the colorful styles the detectives' hairs were all in. The room wasn't much, though it didn't need to be, what with how eccentric some of the members were already. Sometimes Shinichi wondered what having a normal life would be like, what without being a high-school detective whom murders seemed to follow around wherever he went, friends who were geniuses in their respective area, though the most common being detection or martial arts, or an international criminal as his cousin, not to mention his parents, who were once again traveling with Chikage-oba-san.

Before they even got infront of the door, it flew off it's hinges with an accompanying blast and smoke. Shortly after, four younger teens and an old man came rushing out of the room. They were covered in soot, leaving nothing to be uncovered by the black powder. Shinichi couldn't help but drop his head. _Why can't, for once, we not have an explosion every time Hakase shows up?_

"Yo, Hakase, wutcha working on this time?" Kaito calls, grinning. He was the only one who could seem to not have the professor's gadgets blow up in his face, and in fact, on several occasions, fixed them.

"Probably a gadget that would help certain detectives get around crimes easier, ne, Kudo-kun, Conan-kun?" Shiho joked. It was well-known in club about the two's belief in the gadgets and loved using them, when they weren't at risk for blowing up. "Though, I see no reason for it, seeing as you both are considered Two Hensei-Holmes. I'm partially surprised Kudo-kun has yet to become Mycroft, ne, Kaicho?" Shiho flashed a smile in Shinichi's direction before turning to go and help the still coughing professor. The younger teens were already dusting themselves off, and almost completely clean, minus bits of soot in their hair and face.

Shinichi just glared at her and mumbled so only Kaito heard, "That spot is meant for Tou-san, not me, that little Satan spawn…" Kaito could not help but chuckle at this. It was well-known the boy's dislike for his father's motivation, or lack there of, and it was understandable, seeing how smart the man was, not that stopped the detective. If anything, that's what pushed him to be what he is now.

Joining the others, they quickly cleaned the clubroom. Thankfully, nothing was damaged, not that there was anything to damage anyways; they learned their lesson after loosing a couple of more delicate items to a few of the professor's explosive failures. The boys set out to uprighting the capsized furniture while the only two girls gathered the papers scattered around.

Upon finishing righting the room, everyone, minus the two inventors off in the corner tinkering with the cause of the explosion, collapsed in one of the chairs around the table. Shinichi took a quick glance at his fellow club members.

There of course were Shiho, Hatori, Kaito, and Hakuba. Hatori and Hakuba were purposely ignoring each other in favor of resting. Shiho was on the other side of the table, typing something away on her laptop. Next to Shiho was Ayumi, who asking Shiho what she was working on. Across the table from the two quiet older teens were Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Conan, the latter resting his head on the table while the other two were just watching the two girls out of the corner of their eyes, a light blush coloring their cheeks.

They all stayed like that, the only noise being from the corner where the two inventors were, close to the door, causing Shinichi a bit of worry about their placement.

"So, what are we doing today? More case solving?" Conan mumbled, rolling his head to look at Shinichi. Nobody really had much to offer, as all cases submitted were easy to solve, and no one came with a request for any of the famous detectives. The only thing worth mentioning would be the Kid heist, and all the ones who figured the kaitou's identity agreed that discussing how to stop the thief when said thief, or at least the prime suspect for his civilian identity, was in the room was a bad idea. But sadly, not even logic seemed to stop the tempting idea of some entertainment.

Shiho pulled up the blue-prints for the building the heist would take place in on her laptop. All the detectives poured over it, suggesting different routes only to be shot down when someone found a loophole.

Kaito was more paying attention to the invention that lay infront of him and the professor than the conversation going on for how to stop him. What finally caught his interest would be the tricks they thought he would pull.

"No, that's too hair-brained, even for Kid," Conan commented, shooting down another suggestion, curtsy of Genta. "I know he pulls idiotic moves all the time," Kaito pouted a little at this comment, "but he wouldn't just fill the room with some random animal, especially fish," Kaito forze at this point, thoughts of the scaly demons from the deep plaguing his mind. He even forgot to breath until Hakase reminded him.

"I have to agree with Conan-kun, Kid would never do something like that," Hakuba added in. He sent a glance at the magician, knowing full well, courtesy of Aoko, of Kaito's icthyophobia.

"You can't know that!" Genta exclaimed. Ayumi nodded while Mitsuhiko looked torn between agreeing with Hakuba and defending his best friend. _Wow, Mitsuhiko is starting to figure Kid's identity. He really is shaping out to be a good detective,_ Shinchi observed. He didn't notice Kaito's slight panic at the conversation, or Hakase's attempts to calm him.

"In case ya forgot, he practically freaked that one heist he got caught in the fish flags!***" Hatori countered, recalling perfectly Shinichi's Birthday Heist when Kid got so distracted from a black and white canon ball that he flew into the heist's owners flags. He actually passed out after a few minutes of struggling with the cloth fish, and all the detectives there had to distract the police to get him out of there.

Kaito's eyes shot open, recalling that specific memory. His mind officially shut down, not even listening to Hakase's increasingly panicky voice. Suddenly, something exploded in his hands, and on reflex, he dropped a few smoke bombs, and a few other tricks.

The room filled with pink smoke. The detectives, who were too busy to notice the panic in the corner of the room, all yelped in surprise. There were several small poofs around the room, and all but the brothers yelped again as something happened to each of them.

As the room cleared, some of the chaos caused by the smoke left with it, but was replaced with a new kind that was more common at a heist than in a high school club, even one filled with detectives.

"What the hell?! Where did this goo come from?!" Heiji cried, trying to shake off what appeared to be green slime.

"Kuroba!" Hakuba cried, realizing that not only was he covered in the stuff, but he also had bright pink hair, again, and glitter coating his uniform. Shinichi took a quick survey of the room. Shiho would most likely need a new laptop, Hakuba and Hatori needed a shower, the kids were swimming on the now green floor. Only Conan and Shinichi were relatively unscathed, and even then their uniforms were now shades of green, which made them wonder how that's possible, as originally, the outerwear was black.

Overall, there was now hours to be spent cleaning up them mess, and no sign of the ones responsible, minus the large collection of goo not far from the explosion, which probably was the poor professor, cowering in fear. Other than that, no clear indication of the teen whom Hakuba now looked like he would overlook his morals for just to end the pain of the magician's existence.

"Damn it Kaito!" Shinichi muttered under his breath.

On the other side of the wall, Kaito was stared at the door in shock before everything processed and he started rolling around all over the floor, laughing himself to tears at the hilarity that for once, he actually didn't do it on purpose. He was too busy trying not to chock himself on his own tongue, that he didn't notice he had a companion until the mop came crashing down on his head. Stopping his laughter in favor for a cry of pain, he turned to see his attacker.

Aoko stood there, branding her now broken mop. It was clear that she had realized she forgot her bento box and come back to retrieve it. "Kaito, what did you do this time?" she growled, hellfire burning in her eyes and behind her, promising pain. Kaito gulped in fear before taking off down the hall, followed by his annoyed childhood friend.

* * *

*Just a random common surname because I wanted to use the teacher from Magic Kaito, but she doesn't have a name TT-TT

**These are somewhat of the teacher's thoughts, hence the suffixes. The reason the guys get -kun while girls get -san is because the guys are a lot more famous, and it seems more natural that way. Also, both Kaito and Aoko lack suffixes because the teacher never does it in the canon. So, I just followed that lead *shrugs*

***Boys' Day tradition of the flags. You have one for every member of the family. Black for the father, red for the mother, blue for the sons, and pink for the daughters, all in descending order of size and age.


End file.
